peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 April 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-20 ; Comments * Peel asks listeners to identify an artist that a listener (David Rodwell of Winchmore Hill, London) wrote in, which he reads out: "I'm writing in the hope that you can help me, solve a mystery, this I heard a 30 second piece of music, on a rediscovered video I recorded, all I know it was on Loose Talk, whatever that was, I don't remember that, about 1983, and you tipped them, the artist to be big, well it must be somebody who disappeared completely without trace because that usually happens to people that I tipped for the top and he goes on to say, the Cocteau Twins were mentioned. However, the presenter said they were masquerading under the name, This... then the film cuts, to the following lyrics, 'I am puzzled as a new born child, I am riddled as the tide, should I stand amongst the breakers, here me say, swim to me, let me unfold you', well I can't imagine who that was, there must bound to be someone out there who recognises that immediately who can tell me who it was or tell David Rodwell who it is. So if you write and tell me, I send the information to Dave Rodwell." ''After the Napalm Death session track, Peel mentions that listeners have phoned in to say it was This Mortal Coil's track Song To The Siren, which he says that he should have recognised and admitted he's bad at lyrics. * Peel mentioned that he'll be going to Edinburgh University, Scotland on Saturday for his roadshow. * Peel mentioned that somebody saw David Bowie buying a Sonic Youth CD at a record shop and hopes that Bowie buckle up his standard of music from it. * Peel offers to give foreign magazines he's got to listeners by asking them to write in to request them and the first one will win them. Sessions *Napalm Death #2. Recorded: 1988-03-08 *Fflaps #1. Recorded: 1988-03-13. Broadcast: 04 April 1988 Tracklisting *A Witness: Nodding Dog Moustache (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson *De La Soul: Freedom Of Speak (12" - Plug Tunin' / Freedom Of Speak) Tommy Boy '@''' *Napalm Death: Multi National Co-Operations / Instinct Of Survival / Stigmatized / Parasites (session) #''' *Naison Chimbetu & The Gee 7 Commandos: Sekuru Chaminuka (7") Musi-Oa-Tunya *Mekons: Ghosts Of American Astronauts (7") Sin *Fflaps: Y Dyn Bun (session) *Big Amos Patton: Going To Vietnam (v/a 2xLP - Hi Records: The Blues Sessions) Hi *Butthole Surfers: Backass (LP - Hairway To Steven) Touch And Go *Dismasters: Small Time Hustler (12" - Small Time Hustler / You Must Be Crazy (Brutus)) Urban Rock '''@ *Napalm Death: Moral Crusade / Worlds Apart / Mad (session) #''' *Chirag Pehchan: Rail Gaddi (LP - Rail Gaddi) Multitone *Alvin Cash & The Scott Brothers Orchestra: Keep On Dancing (v/a LP - The Message (Some Rare Grooves Vol. II)) Charly R&B *Deviated Instinct: Pearls Before Swine (LP - Rock 'N' Roll Conformity) Peaceville *Fflaps: Pethu Piws (session) *Brian Henderson: What Is A Square? (v/a 2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC '''@ *Dog Faced Hermans: Big Pot (LP - Human Fly) Calculus *MC Lyte: Don't Cry Big Girls (LP - Lyte As A Rock) First Priority Music *Stems: Under Your Mushroom (LP - The Great Rosebud Hoax) Citadel *Napalm Death: Divine Death / C.S. / Control (session) #''' *Zexie Manatsa & The Green Arrows: Highlanders (LP - Tsuro Soccer Star) Jabulani *DaVincis: Safe Locked Alone (LP - Eating Gifted Children) Pink Moon *Fflaps: Blodyn Tatws (session) *Dose Material: Outlaw (12") Cutting '''@ & :(Concise History Of The Frying Pan trailer) *It Dockumer Lokaeltsje: Skriemers (LP - Moddergat) Top Hole *Fauves: Tortured Soul (7") Roger :(JP: 'There we go, demonstrating how broadminded we can be, those are the Fauves, beastly about Radio One and it's called Tortured Soul') Lyrics of the song refers to 'I wanna drop the atom bomb at radio one'. *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / Sob (session) #''' *Richard Mapfuvamhandu & The Sangma Brothers: 'Shamwari Yupo-Moyo' (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record) *Fflaps: Llosg Llech (session) :(JP: 'Also from Wales, but singing in English') *Darling Buds: Shame On You (7") Native Tracks marked '''# on File 2. Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9823XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) Napalm Death (UK) John Peel Session # 2. RADIO BROADCAST!!. 20th April 1988 (Full broadcast) *3) 1988-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE006 *4) 1988-04-xx Peel Show LE007 ;Length *1) 1:57:27 *2) 0:15:01 *3) 1:32:27 (from 1:19:03) *4) 1:32:18 (until 0:01:29) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to The Uncouth Youth *3) Created from LE006 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *4) Created from LE007 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9813/1) *2) YouTube *3) Mooo *4) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes